Prototype 3 Prologue
by raasm1
Summary: After 3 years of fighting of the infection with little success Colonel Rooks takes command of blackwatch and goes to a meeting to devise a plan to wipe out the infection for sure but his trip is interupted by an old friend. Author's note: This is my first ever fanfiction, this is only the prolouge, I will make further Chapters in the future as of now enjoy my short read.


NYZ

Three years after the events of Prototype two

On route to BlackWatch's secure location for "Head Dragon" aka: Colonel Rooks.

The air was as infected as anything else in this god forsaken city, after heller wiped out most of the infection in the red zone we believed we could destroy the virus once and for all. But we were wrong, the virus mutated quicker than we thought, more infected started to come out of nowhere infecting and consuming everyone in its path. We've lost about ⅔ of our bases across the red zone, as for the other zones we have had to evacuate everyone across all islands. Gentek can no longer perform anymore of their nazi experiments, for good now. Blackwatch is now dominated by US commanders and no longer runs independently from the rest of the military. As for me, I was lucky, every other blackwatch commander and scientist were punished and locked away for their transgressions but for me I got a slap on the wrist. I was pardoned of all crimes and placed under direct command of blackwatch but only temporary. I needed to find mercer first, even after all these years that bitch still doesn't die, but I'll change that even if I have to destroy the entire red zone.

"We're approaching fort sanctuary sir." The pilot called out to me.

I didn't pay any attention to him. I was finishing up my report on taking down mercer when suddenly the helicopter started to wobble for a moment.

"The hell was that." The commander next to me shreeched.

"Someone's on the goddamn helicopter." The pilot now panicked and as he scream the door to the chopper was yanked off. The pilot was grabbed and thrown out, the other pilot grabbed his parachute from the back of his seat, attached it quickly and just as our visitor got in he jumped out. Our visitor looked back and yelled at us. "Call off every other helicopter or I'll crash this thing into the side of a building." It was heller, after all these years we finally met up again, I didn't imagine us meeting up from him hijacking a helicopter.

"Like hell we will." One of the soldiers amid his rifle at him but heller grabbed it and crushed it like a toothpick.

"Oh god!" The soldier yelled.

"Anyone else want to mess around with me." Heller exclaimed, no one else tried anything else stupid after that. Suddenly more helicopter showed up and came toward our helicopter.

"Dammit, call them off, now."

"You can rot in hell." The commander hollowered at him. Heller looked at him more pissed off at him than me when I kidnapped his daughter.

"I'll do it." I said which gave my so called 'compatriots' a surprised look on each of their idiotic faces. I grabbed my radio and tuned it to redcrown.

"Red Crown this is Colonel Rooks, call off all units from pursuing."

"Say again head dragon, you want to call off the strike team." Red crown asked, whose voice was male rather than the dreaded robotic female voice we heard back then.

"You heard right Red Crown, call off the strike team."

"Roger that head dragon, calling off strike team alpha." Within the second he turned off his radio the helicopters had already dispersed. The commander next to me looked with angered eyes, but I couldn't tell what expression he had on his mouth sense he wore a mask around it.

"Are you crazy?" The commander yelled.

"Just shut up, I know what I'm doing." I assured him. I looked towards Heller who had the helicopter now on auto pilot.

"I need to talk to Rooks, alone. Everybody get out when I get close to that building." Heller pointed at a random building with a helipad on the top of it. "If no one gets out when I land I'll rip you limb from limb." Heller disengage the autopilot and flew over to the helipad, landed and everyone but the commander and me got out. Heller flew away and looked back to see the idiot who had came with. "You killed my brother, ate him up like a fucking snack, I'm going to make to pay for what you did." The commander screeched.

The commander grabbed hold his sidearm and shot a few rounds into Heller, but the bullets did nothing. Heller engaged autopilot and grabbed the commander by the neck. "Well I think I've got enough room to fit you as well." Heller then snapped the commanders neck, blood came out but Heller's body absorb it. The commander's body went into his body, Heller then morphed into the commander's uniform Heller then morphed back into his own body. Heller took a breathe, then looked at me. "Colonel Rooks, it's been a while."

"LIkewise Heller, I think I know why you came to me."

"Oh you're damn right, where the hell is mercer."


End file.
